A Different Ending
by cc1208
Summary: What if Maxon proposed to Kriss? (sorry about the first one. that was a test run) please read this one. maxerica later on. Giving credit to Smallbumpsalongtheway for sparking the idea
1. Chapter 1

"Aspen, we can't do this anymore. My heart belongs to Maxon and we love each other. But I will always remember you." I said

He put his hand to head trying to understand this.

"Fine, he said, I guess I am just a little surprised how quickly you fell for that two faced jerk."

"Hey! Maxon is not a jerk!" I said while slapping him on the face.

My hand stung a little bit from the slap. Once he recovered he pulled my face to his roughly. We kissed for two seconds, but while we were doing that I heard a box fall. Next thing I know Maxon slapped me hard.

"Wait Maxon I, it's not what you think happened!" I stuttered out

"What do you mean, it's not what happened? How you are a still in love with the guy who broke your heart in two?" Maxon said "You are a disgrace to this palace and the royal family. I hope you have a wonderful life with your boyfriend." And he left.

I slowly crumpled to the ground with my body shaking with sobs. Aspen tried to comfort me but I pushed him off and ran to my room. On my way I ran into Celeste, she brought me to her room and allowed me to cry on her before demanding what happened. (Celeste is nice) I told her everything and how he wouldn't allow me to explain. She just shook her head and got me ready in the prettiest dress and left closing the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to know if any of you are a Divergent fan. Tell me if you are. Thx, happy reading!**

Celeste P.O.V

I was walking down the hall marveling the palace one last time before Maxon would send me home. I had asked to be sent home, to get away from all of this. My parents would be furious at me but America taught me how to keep my head held high even in the worst situations. Speaking of America, we had became best friends after I apologized for my mistakes, I never realized how special America was and how important it was for her to win. I wanted to help her as much as I can, so I did just that when she came bawling to me. I never seen her this sad.

"Oh, America, I whispered to myself, what did you do this time?"

I brought her in to my room and she told me everything. Now of course I always knew this, for I had seen her with the guard. I got her ready and walked out of my room closing the door behind me.

I walked toward the garden, straight to Maxon. I took a deep breath and cleared my throat to get his attention.

"Hello your majesty." I said curtsying

"Hello Lady Celeste, what brings you out here?" Maxon replied

"I actually want to talk to you." I replied

"Well I have a few min." he said looking at his watch."So what do you need? Did you change your mind about leaving, because I would love if you stayed? I have already decided who to eliminate and I can assure you that it is not you, my dear." He said bitterly

"No, no. I still am leaving but I want to talk about America." I said while holding my breath

I saw him visibly stiffing.

"What do you want to know about Lady America? I assure you that she is nothing special and means nothing to me." he said grimily

"First of all I know you are lying and that you really do love her. Anyways look, I know what happened with you two. America told me. You need to listen to her if you want to understand, you walking away would do nothing. Please, I am begging you to listen to her, to understand her. Imagine what she feels li-"

"Enough! I don't care what is wrong with her, tomorrow she will be sent home and I will never have to see her. He yelled, now good day Lady Celeste" With that he turned on his heels and stormed back in to the palace.

I to headed back to the room America was in, feeling defeated and guilty for letting America down.


	3. Chapter 3

America's P.O.V

I was awakened by Celeste pacing around. I slowly allowed my eyes to adjust to the bright lights. I wondered why I was sleeping in Celeste's bed, but then all of the events came back, haunting me. I started to sob about everything. My crying awakened Celeste out of her trance of pacing around and she hurriedly came over and held me.

"Th-thanks, C-Celeste." I managed to croak out

"Anything for you America." She replied while getting me water "I am sorry America but Maxon told me that he was going to send you home and marry Kriss. I am really sorry, I tried everything to get him to listen to you. I am sorry for letting you down."

"Celeste, don't blame anything on yourself. You never let me down, I am so grateful that I have such a great friend like you."

"Thanks America. When you go home, feel free to always come to me whenever you want. But for now, you have to keep your head up and smile like none of this happened. Just like how you taught me. You have to show the world that you are America Signer, the girl who saved her family and made history. The girl who had a temper but also could crack jokes even at the worst time. You are the America, the five who helped tend the soldiers before herself. You don't have to be the America everybody thinks you are, because I think that they would like the true girl who could stand up for anyone evening though that means risking your own lives. If Maxon doesn't accept this America then he is not the right guy for you. When you get in to the ballroom I want you to flirt with everybody. Don't pay attention to him." Celeste said while combing my hair

"Wow! That was a great speech and thanks. I know you will have millions of boys fall for you when you get home." I said with wide eyes. I never knew how deep Celeste was.

"Now to beautify you!" Celeste squealed while clapping her hand

**3 hours later…..**

Next thing I know it, Celeste has me dressed in a lavender strapless dress with ruffles at the bottom. (Dress on the bottom of the page) she put me in a three inch heels with whit soft leather. My make up consisted of a blue to faded white eye shadow and everything else. My earrings were white and sparkly. I was stunned when I looked in to the mirror, not only did Celeste did a good job, I saw how much I changed. I came here as a young girl who couldn't control her temper. I remember how afraid I used to be and how I only came here for my family and that I never loved Maxon. But now I fought my hardest for him and that I stood up straight and tall, I looked so much like a queen but I will never be one. I felt tears prick my eyes as I thought about how much I sacrificed for telling my opinion about the caste and it will never pay off. Maxon got those lashes for no reason. But the most regretful thing was that King Clarkson got what he wanted. He finally will have his dream of me getting eliminated come true. I swatted those thought aside and plastered on a fake smile.

"I am going to tell my maids good-bye and that you got me ready. I guess I will see you at the ballroom later?" I said weakly

"Yes, I will be there waiting for you. Remember to keep your head held high. I will see you later America." Celeste replied

I nodded my head and slipped through Celeste door making my way back to my own room.

**If you want to know what the dress looked like search up this on Google images "Lavender Elegant Asymmetrical Organza Strapless Petite Prom Dress 004"**


	4. Chapter 4

America's P.O.V

I quickly scurried out of my room and headed back to my own room. While walking down the stairs, I heard faint giggling and a man's voice. Curiosity gave in and I followed the sound to Kriss's room. I wished I had never peered in because I saw Kriss and Maxon in a full out make out session. I watched as Maxon trace patterns on her back just like how he use to do that to me. Maxon started to take off her dress, and I left.

I entered in to my room and automatically spotted the jar with a penny in it. I took it and threw it off my balcony and heard the glass break with a satisfying crunch. I couldn't keep my motion in check anymore, I screamed and sobbed at the same time, breaking the violin Maxon gave me and throwing the blue bracelet he gave me on the ground and stomped on it, causing all the beads to fall off. Hearing my screams, my maids came rushing in and their jaws dropped to the ground on seeing how messy the room was. Thank god, Celeste gave me water proof make up. Anne was the first to recover. She rushed towards me while snapping the other maids out of their shocks.

"What happened, Lady America?" Anne asked

"I am going home." I said while sniffling. "I just want to say good bye to you guys. I am going to miss you so much!"

"Oh, I am truly sorry, miss. I really thought he loved you." They said

"It's ok. I said, I am going to go. Bye guys and always write to me. I already have everything packed, so you guys can have a day off. I will miss you all!"

With that I started my journey to the dining hall. I decided to stop by the garden one more time. It was so beautiful. Kriss would love it when Maxon takes her out here. I went back inside and headed toward the dining room. When I got there I was in awe. It was decorated with white, as if this was a weeding. I was early so I walked around and helped other maids do finishing touches.

An hour later everything was set up. I took a step back and marveled our work. It was amazing. I was devastated on how I will be leaving this place in 5 short hours and return home. Guest started to fill in, and they all complimented me on how I set this up. I thanked them and moved on to the next.

Everybody became silent when the king and Maxon stood up and said cheers for everybody who was in here and how Maxon was getting married. I caught Maxon's eye and he gave me a cold glare. I felt all of my hope deflate out of me. I was about to leave but I spotted Princess Nicoletta come toward me.

"You made it!" I exclaimed while embracing her

"Of course I would come. Why would I not come see Maxon propose to you?" she said

Another part of me died when I saw her expression when I told her I lost. For the rest of the night she comforted me.


	5. Chapter 5

America P.O.V

For the rest of the night, I walked around like a mindless soldier and had little conversations here and there. Finally it was the time everybody was waiting for, I lined up with Maxon on my right and Kriss right next to him. Right before the Report started Maxon gave Kriss a quick peck on the lips and me a cold glare. I shrinked back and scooted towards Queen Amberly. Queen Amberly gave me a warm smile and I returned it with a weak smile of my own. It probably looked like a grimace though. I turned back to the camera and waited for the signal that the camera was live.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, and we are live" shouted Gavril.

"Today we have these two lovely ladies and soon to be King Maxon, here today. Live on Report, Maxon will choose his bride and Queen to fulfill the other half of ruling this country. Before we get to Prince Maxon, let's get the opinion of our King and Queen. What is your opinion on these ladies Queen Amberly?"

"I think they all have their ups and downs, and any of them would make a wonderful Queen. But I have to favor one of them who I hope Maxon chooses today." Said Queen Amberly while winking at me.

"How about you, King Clarkson?" Gavril asked while turning around to face the King

"I have high hopes on one of them, but the others are all lovely and would be an ok choice to." He said

Lies, all lies, I saw. He didn't think I was good for a Queen, he never liked me.

"Now for the moment of truth, let's head towards Prince Maxon. Now Prince Maxon, tell us about these ladies." Gavril said

Maxon took the microphone stiffly and said," I had a great time with all of these ladies. But I sadly can only choose one as my bride. One of them caught my eye and helped me through the toughest times."

Maxon got on one knee and opened a box with the ring in it. "Kriss, will you make me the happiest man on Earth and marry me?"

"Yes." Kriss said barely over a whisper, "yes, yes, yes!"


End file.
